the_world_of_aceariafandomcom-20200214-history
Andronikos Komnenos
History ''"Even though Arzyn whispers through my people's ears, I believe in only the one true God: Sutral. Not only a God of light, but enlightenment. He will show us the path." '' Andronikos would be the tenth child of Atia and Justin. However, unlike the other nine, he survived birth. Though his survival surpassing expectations he weighed below average. This thin appearance gained him the alias of Andronikos the Frail. He would appear as if his flesh were pressed tightly against his skin, though he wouldn't be completely defenseless, for as he grew, he took extensive action at retaining his structure. Tall and mediocre in strength, he would grow to utilize his knowledge over brute strength. His parents would covet religion, and even at a young age, Andronikos would attempt to understand what Monostyphalism was, but failed to recognize how powerful the pantheon truly was. With every failed attempt at worshiping these Gods, he grew frustrated. Ostracized by his peers, he was to lie to himself that he understood what this 'Arzyn' was. This behavior leaked onto his education, slowing it down drastically, only by his perseverance had he succeeded. By this time his father had already fallen ill and his mother revealed another persona Andronikos couldn't prepare for. At 20 he was tested against his step-brother his mother had adopted. Alexios was far more brave and wielded the qualities of a great commander but not a great leader. Andronikos took this as a sign of a challenge and began to secretly plot against his brother. He'd meet Samuel Katakalon, a fellow nobleman, who'd assist in the conspiracy. Only until Andronikos held the support of the Palantina Custodes had he revealed a portion of his plot. Accusing his mother of Filicide. A year of slow and meticulous plotting had led him to this moment, and a fight had broke out in the palace's courtroom. The fist-fight would first begin with Andronikos and Alexios, but Samuel had interfered and sunk a dagger in the man's side, killing him after several repeated stabs. Blood was now on Samuel's hands; murder on the highest degree. However Samuel's sentence would be abolished due to the plans Atia was prepared to execute. Andronikos imprisoned his mother, and fumbled his way to his father's bedchamber where he lay half-alive and inform him what has been done. Not only would it take a miracle to keep his court entertained, but Alexios' supporters declared open war with the crown. And by now, the court had no choice but to crown Andronikos and have him lead what remained of the loyalist armies. Noplatia would be sacked for a day by the rebel armies, whilst this happened, Andronikos had carefully plucked the best men and took them outside of the palace, keeping the rest to bar the gates of Noplatia to keep whatever flees inside the city. Several skirmishes would lead to the main rebel force to accumulate in the stadium where Noplatia's chariot races would be held, however, for today it would only hold a massacre. Andronikos and his men would butcher what remained of the traitors and left none alive. Though it would quake as one of his darkest time, he spent what time he could in repairing the damages and returning what was looted from his people. Even when tempted with thousands of coin, he refused. Exalting him with the name of "Andronikos the Purple", or "Andronikos the Noble". With the civil war ending, he began by forging small alliances with southern Bretonnic Earls. Eventually and cleverly gaining them as his vassal and adding them to the Rhodian Empire. Gaining the title of Grand Count of the region. He would continue to impress his father even though the man's health was terrible. By 32 he would embrace not Arzyn, but Sutral. Though advised by his council he would keep his true worship a secret. With this sanctum given by a foreign Sutral Priest, he would pray for good health among his family. On his final weeks until his 33rd nameday, he would begin to recover. His frail appearance losing its initial weight and muscle began to form. He would exploit this momentum of change by seeking trainers to assist him in keeping his shape before he would lose what chance he had against this curse. Eventually he would succeed. But it would take a year to accomplish. Andronikos would spend this time roaming the streets with a small company of the personal Breton Guard he had recently recruited. His constant involvement with the common people proved he cared for his people. Recent History With Gwyerth firmly under the Basileus' grasp, he begins to truly unite the distant extension under the Rhodian culture and religion. Appearance He would stand taller than most men, however never as broad, but never as thin. His face has a tightness to it like cured leather, and he has hollow cheeks, and thin pale lips. His brows remain heavy on his head, and his eyes wield the average brown. His hair would always remain long on his head, he would allow his face to be covered as well, however maintained.